kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Boss Endurance
Boss Endurance appears in many Kirby games. It is a mini-game where Kirby battles all the bosses from the game. Kirby's Adventure In Kirby's Adventure, Boss Endurance is called "V.S. Boss". Kirby must go through a series of bosses in the order he fought in the Story Mode. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirby gets to fight all bosses in the same order as in regular game play, including both forms of Dark Matter. There is no healing in-between battles and he gets neither a copy ability nor an Animal Friend. Kirby Super Star Kirby Super Star's "The Arena" is a sub-game similar in concept to "V.S. Boss", but vastly updated. Before Kirby can fight any enemies, he will be in a room where he can choose a copy ability from a pedestal. There is also a Warp Star. When Kirby hops on it, he will go to fight any of the following enemies: *A Waddle Dee with a huge chunk of health *A team of mini-bosses (there are two of them) *A boss In-between enemy fights, Kirby will be in a room where there are two randomly-generated copy pedestals, along with a limited number of Maxim Tomatoes. While most of the enemies are fought in a random order, you will always fight Marx (the final boss of the sub-game "Milky Way Wishes") last. If the player beats this sub-game, he/she will be rewarded with the game's Sound Test feature. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Again, Kirby gets to fight all of the bosses of the game in a consecutive order, including all three of Dark Matter's forms, including but not limited to Zero and the red eyeball in the center of Zero's body. Note that in this Boss Endurance, Kirby cannot call Gooey. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards You get the idea. Once again, Kirby gets to fight all of the game's bosses in a consecutive order. Here, Kirby cannot copy any abilities from any enemies or projectiles; he can't even copy combined abilities. The only combined ability he will be able to use, however, is Ultimate, which is used against the true final boss, Zero Two. Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland "V.S. Boss" has been renamed "Boss Endurance". It is basically unchanged from Kirby's Adventure's "V.S. Boss", but you do not have to grab the Star Rod piece. Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Pretty similar to Kirby Super Star's "The Arena", except that doorways are used as transitions to the next enemy instead of Warp Stars. Also, the Waddle Dee fight takes place in one of the mini-boss rooms. Kirby Squeak Squad Kirby starts the sub-game inside a building filled with ability bubbles. This time, Kirby (once again) fights bosses in a linear fashion. Before Kirby fights King Dedede, he will get a single Maxim Tomato bubble. On the road to Dark Nebula's room, he will obtain cherries, chicken, and another Maxim Tomato. Kirby Super Star Ultra This game features The Arena from Kirby Super Star with two slight changes. First, if Kirby picks a Maxim Tomato in the room in-between fights (AKA the "Rest Room", not to be confused with the kind that has toilets and stuff), a regular tomato (which restores less health and will not respawn or be replaced) will replace it the next time he visits this room. Second, the clock keeps going after the boss is defeated. However, time does not pass in the Rest Room. Apart from that, there are two brand-new boss endurance modes. In Helper to Hero you can play as one of 20 available Helpers. There are less bosses than in The Arena whist only 3 Maxim Tomatoes are available in-between battles. The bosses are fought in a fixed order with Wham Bam Rock and Wham Bam Jewel always being the last battle. The second mode, which is named The True Arena, is the final sub-game of Kirby Super Star Ultra. Kirby has to fight the new bosses this game incorporates- which is all the bosses from Revenge of the King, Wham Bam Jewel, Galacta Knight, and finally, a new version of Marx- Marx Soul. While the order of the boss fights is random, the Last 4 bosses are always in a fixed order. The five Maximum Tomatoes are replaced by regular tomatoes (which restores less health and will not respawn or be replaced), and one copy pedestal in the Rest Room is always a Sleep pedestal, making this mode a truly tough challenge. Category:Kirby Super Star Ultra sub-games Category:Kirby Super Star sub-games Category:Kirby 64 sub-games Category:Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland sub-games Category:Kirby & the Amazing Mirror sub-games Category:Kirby Squeak Squad sub-games Category:Kirby's Adventure sub-games